The Girl In The Rain: A Ouran Highscool Host Club Fanfiction
by MooseyTheSaiyan
Summary: This is my first story so please don't judge. From now on, I will take requests. Anyway, The Host Club takes a trip to the beach without their guests. But a strange girl gets entwined in their plans and could mean more trouble to the club then she's worth.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl In The Rain: An Ouran Hisghschool Hostclub Fanfiction

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki screamed as he burst into Music Room Three. The twins snickered. They had taken a picture of him as he was in his own Mind Theatre dreaming about Haruhi and showed it off to the other students at lunch. Tamaki's face turned beet red and he lunged at them. Instead of choking the twins, he flew into Kyoya who pinched him on the ear.

"That's enough!" He shouted firmly. "You've broken 3 tea sets in your rampage and I won't stand for any more!" He let Tamaki fall with a thump to the floor. He pushed up his glasses and glared and the twins. "I just hope you know that you two will be paying me back to replace the sets." With that, he left them. Haruhi entered right before Kyoya could shut the door.

"Is he in a bad mood or something? Tamaki did you wake him up too early?" She questioned as she ran over to help him up. He denied her offer and rose himself.

"The idiots over there showed of a picture of me-!" Tamaki stopped himself short.

"At a loss for words, Boss?" Hikaru taunted. "Yeah if you don't tell her, we'll just take your spot!" Kaoru finished off.

"The beach?" Haruhi asked." After what happened before, you all want to go to the beach again?" Kyoya had suggested the go to the beach on the first week of Summer vacation. This time, he didn't plan on bringing the guests of the Host Club.

"C'mon Haru-chan! It'll be fun!" Honey giggled.

"This time you won't have to cover up." Hikaru smirked. The whole Host Club (Excluding Mori) was waiting on her answer. "Fine..." She groaned.

When the first week of Summer vacation came, Haruhi stood with a towel, swimsuit, and sun screen in front of her Apartment. When the limo arrived, she quietly stepped in and they took off for the shore.

The drive to the beach was drab. It had started to rain heavily and the mood outside the car perfectly matched the one inside. Honey had fallen asleep in his seat next to Mori, and the twins looked close to doing the same. The beach was now in view, so at least they would be there soon.

"Stop the car!" Tamaki exclaimed. This aroused the twins and Honey shifted. They had gotten close to the Otori hotel thingy and the beach was a few yards away from the road they were traveling on. The car skidded to a stop and Tamaki burst out the door. Looking out the window, Haruhi saw what Tamaki had. A small figure was laying unmoving on the beach. The waves crashed violently against the shore and Tamaki picked up the figure. Haruhi could just see through the rain that Tamaki was screaming at this person.

"What the hell is the boss doing!?" Hikaru screamed-asked Kyoya. All Kyoya did was send him a silencing glare. That was enough to shut Hikaru up. Haruhi looked out the window again, squinting against the rain that pattered the window. This figure was a girl! She then saw Tamaki stop screaming at her. It was obvious this girl was trying to do something. Was that…. A fighting stance? Before her eyes this figure was on Tamaki's back and yanking his hair with her small hands. He thrashed about wildly and fell onto the wet sand. Haruhi started in awe as this person beat him into the sand.

The entire car was silent, all staring at the fiesta outside. "Mori-Senpai..?" Haruhi started. Mori had opened his own car door to go over to this defiant little girl. She leaped over him and chopped him hard on the neck, causing him to fall unconscious in the sand.

"That little girl beat Mori?!" The twins cried out in unison. Honey unbuckled him himself and reached for the car door. When he stepped out, everyone else followed. _This person couldn't beat Honey in a million years. _Haruhi thought. Honey took a stance.

"Don't mess with my friends!" Honey called as firmly as a lollita boy can. As Haruhi neared the fight with the others, she realized this girl wasn't so small. She was at least 15 with flaming red, and matted, hair. All four of them watched in awe as the two fought it out. Somewhere in the mess, the girl had used the same trick on Honey as she has with Mori and he fell to the ground, but it wasn't long before she also was defeated by her own weakness.

"So she knocked out Honey and Mori, practically beat Tamaki's face in and now were supposed to do something?" Kaoru asked. "I suppose." Kyoya sighed.

This is my first story in a while so don't get upset please. BTW this is part 1


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

"You can't be serious!" She wailed. "Their barely friends with me! And they break another girl's heart practically every day after school!" Her dad was forcing her in to a marriage so early, neighbors had stopped talking to them. Her father's business was heading downhill and was going to be bought over by the Otori family. "It won't be for another year, Toshiko. I have made up my mind." Her father wouldn't budge. "I'm only finishing middle school though!" she pried. "They hate me! It's not fair!" Her dad spun on her and looked her dead in the eye. "Listen here, I am your father. One of them will just have to suck it up!" Her shouted. "The Hitachiin's are a rich family and you will do well with one of their sons…"

The company was bought over by the Otori business and her father willingly worked for them, but he was so in debt to other people, he couldn't support them both. This drove Toshiko to run away before being found by the Social Services.

FLASHBACK OVER

The Ouran high school Host Club sat around the same table they had on their last trip. Dinner… wouldn't be crabs this time due to ill happenings the last time crabs were cooked. Instead, a few maids cooked up a turkey and salad dinner with noodles and rice. The small girl that had given Tamaki a black eye sat in the corner still unconscious. Tamaki had refused to come to dinner with his sore eye, so he was alone in his room.

"Hikaru? Karou? Why do you keep staring at her..?" Haruhi asked given one of them a nudge. "She reminds us of someone…" They mumbled back in unison. Then they turned back at her smirking. "You jealous?" They teased. Haruhi pretended not to hear and continued eating. When they had all seated, Kyoya pulled out a small ID card.

"I searched her for an ID of some sort when we got out of the car. I found that her name is Toshiko Capari and she went to Ouran Middle School last year. That's all I could find out, the rest of it has been smeared away." Honey looked knowingly at the girl leaned up against the wall in the corner as he squeezed Usa-Chan. Hikaru and Karou looked back at her as well, felt as though they had been shot with a bullet of remembrance.

"Capari!?" Karou exclaimed. "Why is she here!?" Hikaru finished. This aroused the girl and she rubbed her eyes before also exclaiming in confusion, "What the hell?!" Hikaru groaned. "Of all the people we could've run into we had to cross paths with her? I'd rather Nekozawa!" He shouted. Karou's face was beet red and he shoved his brother lightly.

The girl scrambled up the wall to stand. "Okay I don't know who you are but I'm going to leave now!" The girl tore off down a hallway with Mori at her heels. In around 25 seconds, he came back with her by the collar. He grunted a little as he shut the door behind them and stood in her way from leaving again. "Let me leave!" She wailed. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose a little. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that. Not right now anyway." He stood up and walked slowly over to her. Before anything else, you are going to go take a small plate of food to the man you gave a black eye too, Tamaki as well as apologize." He shoved a plate with turkey on in and bowl of noodles. "Don't bother running off again. My family's private police will catch you anyway."

Toshiko grumbled as she walked back from 'delivering' food for Tamaki. When she had arrived back to the room they had eaten in, the twins had left to go to bed. She had recognized them even though they remembered her.

"Can at least learn your names now? And why the idiot twins left.." She muttered. " Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Honey-Sempai!" Giggled Honey. He seemed to have forgotten that she had beat him fighting earlier. "This is Takashi!" He then squealed. Toshiko raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kyoya. "You can call me Otori for now." He said, before closing his notebook. Her eyes narrowed but she kept her mouth firmly shut. "Now would you like to tell us why you so ill-manneredly beat our friends?"

THE HITACHIIN'S ROOM

Hikaru was pacing across the room, his eyes darting here and there. "Why is that Capari….. FILTH here!?" He screamed. Karou was laying in the bed and glared at him slightly. "Don't call her that! You know she was the only who could tell us apart! Not to mention she tried for a whole year to enter our little world of seclusion." "She was also supposed to marry you!"


End file.
